My Secret Life
by inu and kags bloodcherry baby
Summary: I'm running from him. I'm running for my life. I'm running to save their lives. And then i meet this golden-eyed saviour who just wants to help. But i cant let him, can i? i suck at summaries. But please R&R and tell me if i should keep writing. thanks.


My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have long midnight black hair that has a blue sheen to it in the moonlight. It reaches to the tope of my butt. I have brown eyes that hold no emotion except for the ones I love. I am 15 years old and a single mom and a miko. I just moved to Tokyo,Japan with my brother Souta, hoping to start a new life. Souta is 13 years old. I'm hoping that Naraku, our evil stepfather, wont find us. I remember the day he killed my mother. That was the breaking point that made me want to leave and never return, but I knew that I had to take Souta and Megumi with me.

Megumi is my 1 year old daughter. She looks exactly like me. Two weeks after her second birthday was the day my mother died.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

" _**Megumi, your mommy is going to be so happy when she finds out you said 'mama' as your first word." As if on cue, Kagome burst through the front door running to her mother. "Mom! Guess what!" "Yes dear?" "I made straight A's on my report card." "That's great dear! But guess what Megumi's first word was…'mama!" "ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT'S GREAT! I wish I was there though." The door slammed shut. "I'm home. Where's my motherfuckin beer. Korari, get your ass down here NOW!" she looked at Kagome and Megumi. "Kagome take Megumi to your room and hide. I don't want anything to happen to you or my first grandchild. You know what to do if anything goes wrong. Now go….and be quiet." Kagome knew what to do. Korari Higurashi had been saving money since before she met Naraku. There was about 5 million dollars in cash hidden in a wall in Megumi's room behind the picture of Kagome and Souta. If Korari were to ever get injured badly or die, Kagome was to take the money, Souta ,and Megumi and try to get to the nearest airport. This time, something did happen. Naraku came home more drunk than usual. He had a gun that he carried with him at all times. Naraku backed Korari into a corner of the living room and started beating and calling her a whore and a slut. Once she was on the verge of unconsciousness , he pulled out the gun. "I have no need for you. Your daughter gave me more pleasure. Better hope she doesn't end up like you, especially now that she brought that little brat into this world." "Please, Naraku, don't do this. Please just listen……" "Bitch. I don't gotta listen to your sorry ass. Go to hell bitch. HAHAHAHAHHAHHA!" the gun went off and Korari Higurashi now lay on the tan carpet with a bullet wound through her forehead and large pool of blood around her. Kagome heard the gun go off and knew that she had to go now. With that she grabbed Megumi and snuck out of her bedroom window. She picked up Souta, who was walking home from school, and sped down the street to Tampa International Airlines. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I moved as far away as I possibly could. I knew Sango was still here, so it wouldn't be hard to get used to the place and she was already Megumi's godmother.

Sango is my best friend. She has long brown hair about the same length as mine. Her eyes are hazel and she is about 3 inches taller than I am. Her little brother, Kohaku, is the same age as Souta. They were best friends growing up as well. We all grew up together until me and Sango were 9 and Souta and Kohaku were 7, that was when their father died. We kept in touch until Naraku came. Up until now I always thought mom was gonna leave him after the first couple of months of dating him. But she never did. That was the worst mistake she could ever make. Changed our lives for the worst. I really hope life in Tokyo is better for the three of us. I have 5 million dollars enough for us. Lets hope it helps our lives take a turn on the right path. Im hoping to find love sometime in my life. Since Megumi is Naraku's daughter, its the only way to change her. I dont want that bastard's blood running through her veins.  
I dont want any part of him to be within her. The only way to chamge it is if i find true love. But is it possible, possible for anyone to love me now? I guess im just gonna have to try and see. I have to try and make a better life for Souta, Megumi, and me. I have to give them the best. I hope I can.


End file.
